Sonic Underground: Return to Animalia
by westers
Summary: I have begun to rework what I have so far.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any sonic stuff.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the country side near Station Square and Sonic the Hedgehog was running about, or more like being chased by non other then Amy Rose. "Wait up Sonic," Amy cried out.

"Amy will you stop following me it's getting boring. This has been going on for about an hour now and Sonic was getting sick of it.

Surprisingly Amy was able to catch up and pounced on Sonic.

"Got you," she cried happily.

While Sonic was struggling to get Amy off of him, he heard foots steps draw near. He saw a Mouse wearing knight's armor come running. He was panting for breath when he stopped. "Are you Sonic the hedgehog," he asked between gasps.

Sonic took this opportunity to push Amy off of him. "Yea," he answered. He was confused about why a mouse in armor would be looking for him.

The mouse produced a letter and gave it to Sonic. "I have brought to you a letter from the Kingdom of Animalia"

"Animalia!" that name rang a bell for Sonic.

Amy was confused now. _How does Sonic know about this Kingdom? I've never heard of it._

Sonic took the letter and read it. A sudden surprised look mixed fear struck his face. Without a word he dropped the letter and sped off. The mouse, seeing that it had no more business here, left probably to go back to his kingdom.

Amy was even more confused. She picked up the letter and read it. It said:

_ Dear Sonic,_

_Please, you must come back home. We're being attacked by an unknown enemy and we need help. You're the true heir to the throne and mother is sick. She wants you to come back. Please, aid us in this time, come back home._

_ Your loving sister,_

_ Sonia_

Amy was shocked. _Heir to the throne? Sonic is a prince! _ She squealed in joy. _That means when we get married I'll be a princess! _"I have to tell Tails about this." With that she sped of to the said friend's workshop, unknown to her the Sonic was headed to the same place.

* * *

The first chapter reworked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic stuff.**

* * *

Tails was working on plans for a new biplane when he heard someone knocking on his front door. He went to open the door and saw Sonic standing there with a distressed look in his eyes. Tails let his best friend into the house.

"Tails, can you take me somewhere quickly?" Sonic asked.

"Were do you want to go?" it was Tails' turn to ask a question.

"It's not where I want to go. It's where I need to go." Sonic replied.

Tails was confused, _where does he need to be?_ Sonic didn't say anything else. He just went into the next room to wait for Tails to get the Tornado.

As Tails was going to get his plane ready he heard another knock on that door. It wasn't very common for any one other the Sonic to come to his home. He opened the door to find Amy outside, a look of excitement painted on her face.

"Tails you gotta here this Sonic is a…" she stopped when she saw Sonic in a nearby room. "Sonic, why didn't you tell anyone you were a prince?" she yelled at him.

Tails' eyes lit up in shock. "You're a prince?"

Sonic looked away from his friends. "Yes," he replied quietly. He turned back to Tails, "I need a lift to Animalia."

"Animalia? But Eggman can attack any day."

"My home is under attack right now!" Sonic snapped, "And besides, Eggman has not attack in a while. He might have just given up."

"Animalia is your home?" Tails questioned.

Sonic calmed down, "Yes, that was where I was born."

Amy didn't like being ignored. "So what are you two going to do?" she asked both of them.

"I'm going back to Animalia to help my family," Sonic answered.

"I'll go get the Tornado ready," Tails said heading to the hanger.

"I'll go get my stuff," Amy said leaving to go to her home.

_I'm coming back home. Mother, Sonia, Manic, wait for me._ Sonic thought to himself.

* * *

Chapter two, redone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic stuff.**

* * *

In the Tornado, Tails was in the first seat flying the plane while Amy was in the back seat constantly fantasizing about a future with Sonic. The said hedgehog was sitting on the wing of the plane staring blankly ahead. Memorizes were swarming in his mind.

[Flashback]

It has been one year since the Royal family had reunited to defeat Dr. Robotnik. As peace settled in on the kingdom, Queen Aleena summed the best engineers and scientists to reverse the evil doctor's roboticizer. The efforts were met with success, and it did not take long for the entire kingdom to be returned to its original, peaceful state. There was one problem however.

"I can't stay here anymore!" An agonized Sonic said as flung off the cape and crown he had started wearing recently as crowned prince. "This isn't where I belong!"

"How can you say that," his sister replied desperately and angrily, "We worked long and hard to reunite with mother and save our home."

"But ever since then I've been stuck here in this palace. You know how I have trouble staying in one place for too long."

"This is our home. Our dreams come true with our family all together."

Sonic was starting to cry as he argued with Sonia. "I know that!" He turned his back to his sister. "But the life of a royalty is not for me." With that said he burst through the palace door and was gone.

[End flashback]

Sonic was crying as he remembered that last time he saw his sister.

Amy looked at Sonic and saw him crying. "Sonic, are you ok?" she asked with much concern in her voice.

Sonic snapped out of his thoughts. "Wha…Yea I'm fine," he said wiping the tears from his eyes.

Amy then noticed that Sonic had a silver medallion in the shape of a guitar on a string around his neck. "Where did you get that medallion?"

Sonic looked down at the medallion. "My mother gave it to me… a long time ago." He decided not to tell her that the medallion could turn into a real guitar.

"We'll be arriving at the palace in Chordata shortly," Tails yelled out to both of them. He had been concentrating on steering the plane and hadn't paid attention to the conversation.

"I so excited we're going to meet your family Sonic!" Amy said to Sonic with much excitement in her voice.

Sonic just gave a nervous laugh as a reply.

* * *

Third chapter redone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long, I almost gave up on the story but your reviews saved it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any sonic stuff.**

* * *

Tails landed the Tornado in the grasslands surrounding Chordata.

Sonic was staring at the half modern-half medieval city.

"It's been five years since I've been in this place. I wonder how much things have change," he said.

"Your sister said that someone was attacking the kingdom right?" Tails asked as they started walking towards the city.

"Right, and when I find out who, I'll show them not to mess with my home!"

"Do you think it could be Eggman?"

Amy came in, "Does Eggman even know about this place?" she asked.

"I hope not," Sonic replied.

They entered the city and as they were walking to the palace, the people on the streets stared at them, mainly at Sonic.

"Is that Prince Sonic?"

"Prince Sonic has returned?"

"Someone has to tell the Queen!"

Even though Sonic was used to all of the intention, he still felt nervous about being home after so long. Tails and Amy were both nervous about visiting the royal family, even if Sonic was their friend.

They arrived at the palace gates in a few minutes. A large stone palace awaited them on the other side. The palace was the most medieval looking building in the city.

Sonic took a deep breath, "Alright, lets go" he said trying to hide his nervousness.

* * *

Next Chapter; **Enter, Sonia and Manic!**


End file.
